Travesura realizada
by Chia Moon
Summary: Sora se lamente. Taichi lo siente. Ser un troll con algo de otra persona a veces no es lo correcto y puede llegar a doler mucho.


Premio por el sorteo de OS de Digimon del 2016 por los 1000 me gustas de la página Imaginación Fanfiction.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Travesura realizada.

 **Pareja:** Taiora.

 **Ranking:** T.

 **Genero:** Romance/humor.

 **Advertencia:** OOC.

 **Estatus:** Completo.

* * *

 **Ganador:**

Dunk

 **Palabras utilizadas:**

Troll, ferrocarril, lapicera.

* * *

Sora observó el ferrocarril alejarse sobre las vías, con su estridente ruido y el humo que desprendía su chimenea. Algunas veces sentía envidia de las cosas inertes que no tenían sentimientos. En ese momento, la idea de ser como ese ferrocarril no le pareció para nada una locura.

Metió la mano en el interior del bolsillo y sintió la lapicera rota a trocitos. La había guardado sin pensar de la pura rabia y encima, todavía le palpitaba la mano que había usado para golpearle. Era raro que ella lo hiciera. Mucho. Pero en ese momento Taichi realmente la había sacado de sus casillas.

Esa lapicera se la había regalado su padre, trayéndola de uno de sus tantos viajes. Y la guardaba con sumo cariño desde que era niña. La había utilizado porque no tenía otro remedio, pero no esperaba que Taichi, con tal de hacer un rato el troll, se enfocara en ella hasta el punto de romperla.

La rabia había sido tal que lo había abofeteado. El chico se había quedado a ascuas, seguramente sin esperarse que ella efectuara un acto como tal, pero tenía los ojos tan anegados en lágrimas que apenas pudo ver el rostro infantil del chico de diecisiete años ante sus actos.

Y después de clases no le había dado tiempo si quiera a disculparse. No quería tenerlo delante del enfado que sentía por él.

Jugueteó con la lapicera entre sus dedos hasta que se sintió completamente tonta. Enfadarse con su mejor amigo por un objeto inanimado…

—No lo sabía.

Dio un respingo al escuchar la voz. Taichi estaba a su espalda y para evitar que ella escapara, colocó ambas manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, atrapándola entre la barandilla y él.

—No sabía quién te había regalado esa lapicera.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho? —cuestionó mordisqueándose el labio inferior. Solo había dos personas que lo sabían.

—Yamato.

Hubiera soltado un "bocazas" por su parte, pero Sora ya sabía de sobras que Ishida no aceptaría nunca que alguien se metiera con alguien de grupo de niños elegidos porque sí. Y que Taichi era lo bastante torpe como para meter la pata en esos asuntos.

—Mi padre me lo regaló cuando era niña. Lo he guardado siempre y hoy lo usé porque no había otra opción —explicó pese a que él parecía saberlo ya.

—He sido un tonto y lo siento. De verdad.

Sora apretó los labios, girándose para gritarle algo. Lo que fuera. Ya estaba bien de que Taichi continuara haciendo lo que le daba la gana de ese modo sin pensar en los demás. Pero se detuvo al encontrarse con parte de su rostro un buen cardenal.

—¿Qué ha…?

—Ah —musitó tocándose el lugar—. Tú me golpeaste y luego Yamato volvió a pegarme en el mismo lugar, así que la cosa se ha puesto algo fea. Me lo merezco.

Alargó la mano para tocarle la zona con sumo cuidado. Aún así, él hizo un gesto de protesta solapado con un mohín infantil.

—¿Esto puede perdonarme? No voy a poder volver a regalarte esa lapicera ni mucho menos, pero de algún modo compensártelo, estoy seguro.

Sora lo sopesó.

—¿Qué tal no hacer el troll nunca más con cosas que no son tuyas?

—Hecho —aseguró tomándola del talle—. ¿Puedo besarte finalmente?

—¿Un beso de premio encima? —protestó sorprendida.

—No realmente. El premio sería que fuéramos a tu casa y a la cama. Un beso creo que ya es mucho para el mal que hice.

Sora bufó para evitar soltar una carcajada. Taichi desde luego siempre había sido el portador del valor. Y no solo poseía el valor de saltar o gritar, de avanzar y retractarse. Si no tenía el valor incluso de soltar sus pensamientos muchas veces.

Acarició con la nariz su barbilla y le dio un suave mordisco.

—Si eres capaz de soportar todo lo que planearía hacerte, puede que me piense eso de ir a mi casa.

Los castaños ojos brillaron. Sora sacudió la cabeza.

—Eres un diablillo con cara de niño.

Cuando su boca cubrió la suya volvió a pensar en que realmente, en esos momentos, no quería ser un ser inanimado. Y probablemente la lapicera no fuera capaz de ser reemplazada nunca porque jamás serían las mismas manos las que se la entregarían, pero realmente en el mundo existían personas que tampoco podían ser nunca reemplazadas por un ser inerte.

Jamás.

 **FIN**

 **¡Gracias por participar!**

 **16 de diciembre del 2016**


End file.
